legendoftheseekerfandomcom-20200222-history
Tears (episode)/Transcript
It is unfortunate that Richard is separated from Kahlan, Cara and Zedd for the majority of the episode, only because this is our last time to see them work together as a team. For the story, it is necessary to split him off from the group in order to introduce Declan, the Keeper in the guise of a child. I suppose it is not in Richard's makeup to second guess seemingly innocent children, but it is obvious from the moment he is introduced that Declan is suspicious. The scene where he reveals himself to the Sisters of the Dark should be ominous, but putting the Keeper's big, spooky voice into the child is too over the top. It would have been much more menacing to hear the evil plans of the Keeper explained with an innocent child's voice. Perhaps the show did not think the audience would catch on that the kid is the Keeper without the voice. The Keeper claims he is tired of watching his underlings unsuccessfully try to stop Richard from healing the rift, but much of the Keeper's actions make no sense if he is actually trying to stop Richard. For one, if the Stone must be taken to the Pillars of Creation on a particular day, why not lead the blinded Richard in the opposite direction? Why does the child not steal the Stone? If he is not allowed to steal it for some reason, that is not made clear enough. Also, the Keeper believes in the prophecy that Richard will hand the Stone to the enemy of the light, but he pays shockingly little attention to the other prophecy that says as long as Kahlan's heart is beating, the Keeper will fail. Why has he not been trying to kill her the entire season? Taking Richard so close to the Pillars, and then stealing the Stone is an unnecessary risk on the Keeper's part, and it is the reason he fails in the end. Of course, we want the Keeper to fail and we want Richard to succeed, it would just be nice if the writing made a little more sense. In the final moments of the episode, after Kahlan has killed Richard and the Keeper has taken the Stone to the Underworld, I was worried they were going to leave the series hanging on a huge cliffhanger that would never be resolved. That they manage wrap things up is a relief, enough that it is easier to forgive the way they do it. Legend of the Seeker has always had its cheesy moments, but Zedd's proclamation that there is no magic in all the world stronger than Richard and Kahlan's love, and that this is the reason her tear created a new Stone really goes over the top. However, the fact remains that this resolution is better than nothing. The scene does have a lot working in its favor withBridget Regan and Craig Horner's performances. Kahlan weeping over the dead body of Richard is heartbreaking and Richard's face as he realizes he did not fail in his quest after all is beautiful to see. And we are essentially given the answer to Richard and Kahlan's ability to live happily ever after since their love is more powerful than her power of confession.